From Mind to Map
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles, not interconnected. Sess/Kags
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru winced as the noise that was his family polluted his darkened sanctum. It seemed they were home. Joy.

Inwardly bracing himself for the bickering of his children he slowly made his way out to the hallway.

And then his eyes widened in horror.

He had known something was wrong.

There was his son, decorated abundantly with first place sports medals and hopping up and down with childish excitement.

He had forgotten his son's first sports day.

His horrified eyes met Kagome's steely ones and he gulped audibly. It seemed he was in the dog house…

And not for the first time.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: First


	2. Chapter 2

They were doing it again. Sitting on her couch, drinking her beer and watching football on her TV. This was getting out of hand.

She watched with barely concealed ire as Inuyasha roared at the television and splattered his beer all over her once pristine carpet.

Her gaze drifted back to her beloved boyfriend, who was for his part ignoring her to the best of his ability. It was a difficult feat whilst someone was boring holes in the back of his head with evil thoughts alone.

The assembled men froze as a loud cracking noise was heard. They turned simultaneously towards the noise and gulped in unison.

The Miko had cracked.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Crack


	3. Chapter 3

He was smiling. That in itself spelled disaster for someone. She glanced around carefully and noticed everyone else in the room looking just as uncomfortable.

She quickly polished off her beer and swapped a terrified glance with Inuyasha.

Whatever was going on was going to end painfully for someone and no one wanted to be the poor unfortunate 'someone'.

"I propose a little drinking game" he purred grinning as they all stiffened and looked at him before glaring at Kagome in an accusing manner.

Why had she invited him?

In her defence she hadn't expected him to accept!

"Fine, let's play" she challenged, her resolute eyes meeting his menacing ones.

That smirk that curled his lips and revealed a fang was enough to make the monk faint in shock.

One thing was definite, Sesshoumaru had a hidden agenda.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Agenda


	4. Chapter 4

Totosai and Kagome sat atop a fallen log and watched the half-brothers bicker like small pups.

"Does it ever end?" Kagome wondered

Totosai rolled his eyes "They both have their swords, they should be happy" he blustered as he dug around in his ear.

Kagome shuffled a little further away from him on the log.

"Besides" the old coot blustered on blithely "It's not as if they're heirloom swords!"

Kagome blinked in shock and turned back to the old demon "They aren't?"

"Do you think I'd give those two fools swords that could potentially destroy the world?"

"Huh?"

"I threw both the swords in the volcano" he seemed rather proud of this fact "That'll learn them"

"So they aren't actually fighting over their father's heirloom sword?" Kagome clarified

"Nope"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Heirloom


	5. Chapter 5

He crooked a brow at the tent that proclaimed to contain one genuine fortune teller and mentally rolled his eyes. He did not believe in such nonsense as precognition, what happened was a product of his own actions and was therefore unpredictable. But his half brother had talked him into this and had now, non too gently, shoved him into it.

He was greeted by the most confusing thing. He had expected a gaudily draped tent, a crystal ball and a shawl wearing hunchbacked old woman.

Instead he discovered a kimono wearing beauty making traditional tea and sitting at a kotatsu.

"Sit" she commanded

He did so and she smiled impishly as she handed him his tea. It was his favourite.

"Sesshoumaru" the blue eyed woman mused "your fortune is about to change"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Fortune


	6. ring

Ring. Riiing ring. Ring.

Ah, now that was getting annoying. Kagome bit down on her pen as her client ignored the noise in preference to keep on schmoozing at his girlfriend over his mobile phone.

Sesshoumaru Taisho may have been a model that others fawned upon but Kagome was privy to the demonic side of the model the media had dubbed 'god'.

He was evil incarnate.

"Kagura!" he snapped his fingers at Kagome and she felt her last nerve snap with them.

"It's Kagome."

He obviously didn't care "Get something expensive for her."

"Like?"

"It cannot be a ring, I want no miscommunication."

Because above all things he was a womaniser and being tied down was textbook unacceptable.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	7. hurdle

It was simple. The mission: Touch Sesshoumaru's shiny, shimmery, soft, smooth and silvery hair without getting caught by either Inuyasha or the demon lord in question.

She really didn't want to be on the pointy end of Bakusaiga. No thank you.

Slowly and ever so stealthily she untangled her legs from her sleeping bag and hesitantly approached the seemingly snoozing demon lord.

She didn't even know if he really was asleep, did Sesshoumaru sleep? But the lure of the perfect – not even conditioned – hair was too much to stand.

She had to touch it!

One hand twitched only to halt seconds later when chilling metal cut into her throat.

Damn, she'd fallen at the final hurdle.

How could she have forgotten Sesshoumaru's nose?

He smirked slightly, eyes still closed. "My hair is off limits."

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	8. flame

Inuyasha snarled, startling Kagome from her daydreams. He had taken up a crouched defensive position in front of her, hand on sword hilt, precariously close the roaring fire.

Sesshoumaru ghosted into the clearing, resplendent in his white silk and looked at Inuyasha as if he was something he's scraped off his boot.

"It is useless," Sesshoumaru spoke and his voice seemed to echo "the Miko will come."

"No way!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she watched the flame from the fire burn its way happily up his long forelock.

Inuyasha ignored her.

"Hanyou, the fire rat is fire retardant, you are not." Sesshoumaru's tone was mocking and inspired Inuyasha to run around the clearing like a headless chicken.

Kagome slapped a palm to her forehead.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	9. honour

"Have you no honour?" the monk demanded.

Sesshoumaru opened one eye to look at the strange human who had stumbled across him in the forest. He was dressed as Miroku did, but there was no friendly glint in his eyes. This monk looked irate. Sesshoumaru just wanted him gone before the insufferable human woke the Miko.

He blinked as he surveyed the place the Miko had been sleeping the night before.

She was gone.

Actually, no. She wasn't gone; she was curled in his lap, her fingers knotted in his hair. And his hand was in the most compromising position.

Just to be sure he squeezed.

Ah yes. Definitely a buttock.

Her shriek was enough to break his eardrums.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	10. relay

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's back as he stopped suddenly and slapped a hand to his neck.

A flattened Myoga floated away only to be caught by a wry Kagome.

He puffed himself up in the Miko's hands "I have a message from Sesshoumaru that I must relay!" he announced.

"In other words he bullied you into being a messenger" Kagome smiled sagely.

The little Yokai deflated somewhat and sulked in her hands.

"Well, spit it out, what'd he want flea?" Inuyasha asked tersely.

Myoga stood straight, his purpose regained "His message was 'Tell the Miko I have found her panties and if she wishes to retrieve them she must visit me on the night of the new moon'."

Myoga watched with undisguised interest as Inuyasha proceeded to faint. Turning back to Kagome he shrunk away in fear.

"Sesshoumaru!" she growled.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	11. torch

There was a hand on her leg. Worse, there was a hand in her sleeping bag on her leg. Even more horrifying: there was a someone in her sleeping bag with a hand on her leg. And they were snoring.

Sitting up she inspected the huge lump stretching her sleeping bag to weird disproportions. It was warming her feet like Buyo had decided to keep her company. Except this mystery guest was a lot larger than a housecat.

The lump groaned and picking up her torch she used it to club the intruder before she peeled back the covers.

"Sesshoumaru?"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


End file.
